fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Morombra
Adopted= Soiled|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = Original: Nrex117 Adopted: FireBall13}} Morombra are small Flying Wyverns with incredibly putrid substances that they spit. Physiology They resemble wyverns with brown scales and dark brown stripes running along their backs. A light brown hide which has a few brown splodges along the hide. Their heads have a horn-like crest and a much smaller one behind it. The jaws the monsters have are filled with fangs. Their underjaws are slightly wider as well. Their wings appear more bulky than of other small Flying Wyverns, which provide the monster with powerful wings. These wings also have three small claws and a hard and sharp tip at the end of the wing. The monster's legs have two toes at the front and one toe at the back of the leg. These toes also have sharp talons at the end of them which help them latch onto trees and prey alike. The monster's tail has a sharp fin at the tip that helps it with flying and works for self defense as well. Their eyes are mainly a dark green color. Behavior Somewhat aggressive Flying Wyverns. When possible threats get close, flocks of Morombra will start to bombard the enemy with substances that not only feel irritating but also smell horrible. If the threat still resists or when hunting prey, they will attack them with sharp talons and sharp fangs. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Leather Wing * Infraorder: Leather Wyvern * Superfamily: Leather Back Wyvern * Family: Leather Back Wyvern Small Flying Wyverns thought to be distant relatives of Remobra. While not true, they share similarities in their own ways. Their most closest relatives of Morombra are some of the large Flying Wyverns such as Rathian and Rathalos. Habitat Range Thought to be native to the Primeval Coastline. These monsters are found in subtropical areas, where they rest on tree branches and other high spots away from other predators or threats. Other locales they can be found in are Primal Forest and Jurassic Frontier. Ecological Niche Monsters found at the low levels of the food chain. These scavengers go for any weak monster they can take on and already killed monsters. Their relatively soft bodies render themselves as prey for ground predators such as Velociprey, Ioprey, Genprey, Jaggi and sometimes get into fights with them when on feeding grounds. Especially ending up in fights with Corvolos. Biological Adaptations These wyverns have gained powerful wings which allow these wyverns to fly for long periods of time. It is an especially useful adaptation when the monster is stalking prey or looking for safer places to go to. Or when migrating if there's a must to do so. Their tail is tipped with a sharp fin, which is primarily used in flying. But serves an use as a bladed whip of sorts. Their talons are somewhat curved and also sharp. Making it easy to grip onto trees or prey alike. Their jaws easily bite into prey gripping on well. These jaws can also rip apart flesh. An adaptation that is most notable to them is their ability to spit out a horrible substance that irritates the skin and releases an odor that not many monsters can tolerate. It is extremely repulsive as a result. Sometimes these wyverns also smell somewhat like the substance they use. Moves While not very dangerous (aside their soiled inducing spit), here are some moves they can do. Note that Morombra will mostly stay in the air. And will stay on land if it gets knocked down, gets up and decides to put up a fight on land. Land * Dash Attack - Dashes at a target while snapping it's jaws. Knocks targets away. May then flap back into the air after using it. * Tail Whip - Performs a tail whip. Knocks targets down. * Stench Blast - Much like a Rath, swings it's head up and then shoves it forward while firing forth a stench blob. Inflicts Soiled and knocks targets down. Can also get back into the air when using it. * Stench Blastoff - Spreads wings out and flaps up as it spits down a stench blob. Inflicts soiled and knocks down. Air * Bite - A swooping bite attack. Knocks the target down and deals minor damage. * Tail Whip - Lowers towards a target and then tail whips them. Knocks the target down and deals minor damage. * Dive Kick - Flaps in place and then swoops at a target with their claws out kicking them away. Lands on the ground but flaps off the ground shortly after. * Stench Spit - Flaps in place while rearing it's head back and then spits a stench blob at a target. Inflicts Soiled. * Stench Drop - Flies over a target and spits a stench blob. Inflicts Soiled if hit. * Stink Breath - Flaps in place and sprews a stream of the putrid substances. Knocks away targets and deals moderate damage. Inflicts Soiled. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Morombra has no breaks. Part Effectiveness Red sharpness bounces off most of the monster. Orange sharpness bounces off it's claws and crest. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Morombra will drop down and eat on a recently killed monster or Raw Meat that was put down. Including Drugged Meat, Poisoned Meat and Tinged Meat. These monsters may also swoop in and attack a Large Monster that has been knocked over or trapped. Turf Wars As small monsters, Morombra cannot take part in Turf Wars. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia * As Morombra's coloration was not explained on the original page, the adopter decided to color it after the environment of the Primeval Coastline. |-|Original= Physiology Morombra are small Flying Wyverns with large yet simple wings, they have a large single horn like crest atop their long tooth filled maw. They have long tails are tipped with a sharp fin. Abilities They attack by spitting a foul smelling substance at foes. Ecology Taxonomy: * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Leather Wing * Infraorder: Leather Wyvern * Superfamily: Leather Back Wyvern * Family: Leather Back Wyvern Being a Flying Wyvern Morombra has a similar body plan to Rathalos and Rathian. Habitat Range: Morombra are known to inhabit tropical and sub-tropical environments like the Primeval Coastline, Primal Forest and Jurassic Frontier. Ecological Niche: Morombra are scavenging creatures and being such they are not very high on the food chain. They are known to be preyed on by small ground carnivores like Corvolos and Velociprey. Biological Adaptations: Morombra are filthy creatures and use their filth as a defense mechanism against predators. Behavior: Despite their small size Morombra are territorial creatures and will defend their food from threats when ever possible. Carves Foul Flesh: raw meat carved from a Morombra can be used to craft certain alchemical oils. M. Leather: Leather carved from a Morombras wing surprisingly durable and flexible. Sharp Fang: Fangs come in many shapes and sizes, the right fang for the right job. Notes * Morombra can be drawn into areas by placing Raw Meat on the ground. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:Nrex117